


(Nourishment 5) Moon Pie

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-13
Updated: 2002-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex go out for the evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nourishment 5) Moon Pie

## (Nourishment 5) Moon Pie

by Janet F. Caires-Lesgold

<http://jfc.freeshell.org/stories.html>

* * *

Title: MOON PIE (Nourishment 5)  
Author: Janet F. Caires-Lesgold  
Feedback to: jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu Archive: Mailing list archives only--others please ask permission! Category: Story, romance, Clark's POV - sequel to "Mother's Milk" Spoilers: Anything through "Hug" is fair game Rating: NC-17 for m/m sexual interaction Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Clark and Lex go out for the evening. 

DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. This story is just for the entertainment of my online friends and myself, not for any profit. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The rest of "The Nourishment Series" can be found elsewhere on this archive - You don't have to read them all first, but it might help. 

DEDICATION: For Tiff and the good folks over at LexSlash (happy 200th member!). 
    
    
    COPYRIGHT:  (C) Janet F. Caires-Lesgold                 February 17, 2002
                    jfc013@merle.it.northwestern.edu
    

Please don't redistribute or alter this story in any way without the express permission of the author. Thank you very much. 

* * *

Lex Luthor likes moonbathing. 

I personally never heard of it before, but he seems to enjoy it. He's stretched out on the roof of his car, ankles crossed casually, hands tucked under his hairless head, as he soaks up the only rays he can tolerate for long without burning beet red. 

Have I mentioned that he's stark naked? 

Okay, so this wasn't quite what I had in mind when he asked me out tonight, but nothing about our friendship has been quite what I'd had in mind. I mean, we met under water, after his Porsche had knocked me off of the bridge, when I yanked him from the wreckage before he drowned. Practically the first contact I had with Lex Luthor the man was my lips pressed to his, giving him the breath of life. Perhaps that should have given me a hint of what was to come between us. 

After I'd saved his life another time, he came to me and gave me flowers and a real kiss. Suddenly all of my assumptions about my interpersonal relationships flew right out of the window, and I had to start wrapping my head around the monumental concept of being in love with another guy. Amazingly, this wasn't as difficult as I once might have predicted. 

We haven't really made love yet--he says he's saving that for my sixteenth birthday, and I can barely wait. For now, we drive places, drink coffee, eat dinner together sometimes, and attend cultural things, then kiss goodnight out of sight of my house for a good half an hour. I haven't come in my pants since about our second or third date, and I can usually make it up to the hayloft before I have to jerk off, my lips still bruised and tingling. Lex says he can't touch me like that until I've reached the age of consent. It sucks. 

Tonight, however, something is different about our date. Lex picked me up as usual at the end of our drive, to preserve the delicate sensibilities of my dad. I think my mom suspects--I came out to her a little while ago, but I didn't go into detail. It's just safer for everyone if I fib a little when my escort is going to be the man my father thinks should be my arch-nemesis. We didn't have anything planned in particular, but I had an idea. 

While I stood just outside the fence, I listened among the distant cow and cricket noises for the mechanical whine like an electric guitar that signaled his arrival. I shoved my hands a little deeper into my jacket pockets against the evening chill, as I'd left my gloves at home--if an opportunity for holding Lex's hand arose, I didn't want to have to fumble with them. The cloud cover of the afternoon broke up almost on schedule, leaving a few thready wisps across the rising full moon. I guess I was feeling a little lust-crazy, for that sight prompted me to give a couple of good, piercing coyote howls just for effect. 

When I paused for another deep breath, the guitar-whine was very nearby--I'd drowned out the approaching noise with my howls! The car that crunched the gravel before me a moment later was elegant, cloaked in black, and sexy as hell--almost exactly like its occupant, who was peering out of the passenger-side window from the driver's seat at me. 

"Baying at the moon, Clark?" Before I could offer a stammered apology, he smiled wickedly. "Don't worry. I like it." He leaned over and opened the door from the inside, then settled back to watch me fold my legs somehow or other under the dashboard. "The seat adjustment knob is to your right," he offered, noting my discomfort. 

Soon my seatback was practically against the back window, and my knees just grazed the glovebox before me. "Hi," I said, finally greeting my escort for the evening. 

"Hi," he answered, leaving one hand on the steering wheel as he reached for me. Eagerly, I scooted forward again to meet him. His delicate fingers wound around the back of my head, and his mouth met and merged with mine. 

I tasted his tongue thoroughly, finding it smoky and strangely savory. "Have you been drinking?" I asked innocently. 

"A little scotch after dinner, Clark. I assure you, I'm fine to drive." Instead of putting the car into gear, he kissed me again, taking his time to brush the last notes of the scotch over my teeth and tongue. At last, he pulled away, leaving me feeling just a little lost. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" 

Most of my afternoon had been spent trying and failing to find the precise wording for the suggestion I wanted to make. "Something different, y'know, Lex? We're always doing social stuff together..." 

"You don't want to be seen with me?" He faked hurt feelings quite obviously. 

"That's not it. There's just so much I don't know about you. I mean, you've seen my hideaway--the loft in the barn--where I go think about things and look at the stars..." 

"...among other things," he interjected slyly. 

"Shut _up_!" I replied with a smile, backhanding him gently across the arm. "What I _meant_ is, what do _you_ do for fun?" 

"Fun?" he echoed. 

" _You_ know: how do you take yourself away from it all? What do you do just to unbend a little, to kick back and chill out?" 

A glance of dead seriousness suffused his eyes for a moment. "I don't think I can share that with you, Clark. I mean, you're not old enough to drink in this state, and I'm sure not giving you anything stronger." 

I think I'd chosen to overlook the rumors of his chemically-enhanced past, so I avoided that line of thinking entirely. "No, Lex, not like that. Surely you must have some favorite relaxing music, or a quiet place where you go, or something." 

He suddenly got thoughtful on me. "You really want to know?" 

"Yeah." 

"Why?" His expression told me that he had no idea what would interest me in his answer. 

"Because I want to know more about you, 'cause it would help me understand you better." 

Truly puzzled now, he asked, "Is that really what you want?" 

Drawing his head close again, I gave him what I hoped was a sincere, meaningful kiss. "Yes, Lex. I care about you, and I want to feel closer to you any way I can." I had come dangerously close to telling him I loved him, but I couldn't quite work up the nerve to cross that line just yet. 

Some spark in his gaze made me suspect that he was reading my mind anyway, but he just kissed me again, warmly and slowly, then pulled away and reached for the gearshift. "Hold on tight, my man." I fastened my seatbelt, then did as he suggested. 

Before long, we were zipping along the two-lane highway away from Smallville and into some unincorporated part of Kansas. The state-of-the-art stereo belted out some angst metal at ear-throbbing levels, and I wondered if I'd be heard if I tried to speak. "Lex, where are we going?" I shouted at last. 

"You'll see," he replied with a sneaky grin, his eyes never leaving the road. 

"We _are_ staying in Kansas, right? I mean, I _have_ studied the Mann Act..." 

"So have I," he answered, glancing at me sideways as if he couldn't quite bear to look at me full-on for fear of wanting to stop the car and ravish me right there. It took him looking away for me to realize that I'd liked it. 

For about the next hour, we just drove. The thrumming of the engine vibrated through my leather-covered seat and into my thighs and my ass--it felt good, sort of vulgar and tempting all at once. The noise level was just under my pain threshold, so I didn't attempt further conversation. I glanced at the speedometer once, jerking my gaze away when I saw the needle hovering near a three-digit number. 

When Lex finally stopped the car, I was totally jazzed from the speed and the music and the sight of the road whipping past us--it was like I'd been running and sitting still at the very same time. I looked out of the windshield in a daze, seeing nothing familiar, or any structures. "Where are we?" 

"A hundred miles from home, Clark." Reluctantly, I stopped staring at the lack of view and met his eyes, which were just as calm and impossible to ignore as his voice. "No one knows us here. There's not anybody for miles around. No one will see. We're alone." 

Two images sprang to mind almost immediately--one was Lex somehow killing me and leaving my body out here in an abandoned field far away from home where I would never be found. The other was him pouncing on me and fucking me so raw I couldn't even remember my name. For some reason, these scenarios started to meld in my head to be one and the same, and I couldn't determine absolutely which one turned me on more. I couldn't keep my voice from shaking a little when I asked, "Now what?" 

He had not turned off the engine or the radio, but he turned to me and uttered two words: "Get out." 

My heart was suddenly in my mouth, so I had to swallow it to say, "What?" 

"You heard me, Clark. Get out of the car. We're here." Oh, good. He was going to fuck me _and_ abandon me, or possibly just abandon me _without_ fucking me first. No matter what, I was doomed. 

I managed to open the car door without ripping off the handle, then stepped out into the night. To my surprise, Lex did the same, shutting the car door but not locking it, as the engine was still running. As he paused to get something out of the minuscule trunk, I just stared at him in shock. "What--what's going on?" I stammered. 

The bundle in Lex's arms turned out to be a blanket. "You wanted to see what I do for fun, right?" I could only nod stupidly. "This is it. Help me spread this on the roof." Dumbly, I took the corners he handed me and smoothed out the fabric as if I were making a bed, just one that happened to be humming with a multi-horsepower engine and a bass line under power chords in the middle of nowhere. 

As soon as the blanket was positioned to his satisfaction, he bent down and... took off his shoes. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked. 

"Getting comfortable," he answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He deposited his expensive loafers on the driver's seat, then covered them with his topcoat, his suit jacket, his slacks, his shirt, his socks, and, finally, his underwear, which was silky and black and--oh. 

_Naked_ Lex, disregarding me completely and climbing up onto the car, then looking over at me (the car is one of those low-to-the-ground models that I could pick up with one hand even if I _didn't_ have amazing powers) with a friendly smile. 

"I thought you wanted to do this with me," he stated, watching me intently. 

"Uh, do I have to get undressed?" 

"Easy, Clark. I've got the heat on full blast. You won't be cold." I got another one of those mind-reading gazes. "Or are you afraid of being naked with me?" 

"No... not at all," I answered, more than fifty percent sure of the fact. "It's just the circumstances..." 

"Don't panic," he assured me gently. "I'm not going to molest you or anything." This promise actually disappointed me just a little. "Your baying at the full moon reminded me of the way I like to appreciate it. Other people can lay out and get tans during the day. I like to do the next best thing." Lex settled back comfortably on the car and concentrated on the stars overhead. 

And now here we are. There's still a chill in the air, so I'm hesitant to strip for a variety of reasons, one of which is pressing against the fly of my jeans. Perhaps a change of topic will make Clark, Jr., calm down enough to come out and get a little fresh air. "So, where's Victoria tonight?" I begin, bending down to untie my boots, which I'm positive Lex doesn't want marring the finish of his car. 

"Back at the mansion," he sighs, almost sounding disgusted by that fact. "I didn't invite her to Smallville, so I don't feel obligated to entertain her every minute of the day." 

"How about the night?" It slips out of my mouth before I think to stop it. 

He sits up and watches me fold my coat and tuck it onto the passenger seat. "You're jealous," he asserts coolly. 

"No," I say. Yes, I think. " _Are_ you fucking her?" I knew I was going to ask him that sometime--I just had no idea I'd be taking off my clothes as I did. 

"Of course," he answers. "It's what she expects." 

I pull my sweater off over my head, partly to cover the grimace I feel creeping across my face. "You don't love her, then?" 

His eyes soften almost as if he's leaving some statements unspoken himself. "No, Clark. It's not always about that. I thought you understood that." 

My erection is almost entirely gone, so I go ahead and take off my jeans, figuring my shirttail will cover any lingering swell. "I guess so," I reply, "but it's not what I'm used to. Don't people in Metropolis ever save it for the people they love?" 

"Some of them must," he says flatly, and I try not to let my disillusionment show on my face as I shed my flannel shirt. 

"How _could_ you...?" I mutter to myself as I duck inside the door to strip off my jockeys and lay them on the rest of my clothes. 

Lex is silent but watching me intently as I climb up onto the roof to sit beside him at last. "'How?' How do you think?" 

Puzzled, I scan his face for an explanation. "What do you mean?" 

A pale hand grabs my forearm. "If it makes you feel any better, you should know that all the time I'm fucking her, I'm thinking of you fucking _me_." 

It's possible that I took my underwear off a little hastily. Swallowing hard, I look anywhere but into his intense eyes. "Is--is that what you want, Lex?" 

His hand lets my arm loose and slides up to caress my chin, gently forcing me to face him. "Yes, Clark. Not tonight, definitely. Maybe not for a long time. But yes, I want that. Very much." 

My eyes close to shut in sudden tears, though I'm not sure they spring from fear or from something more fulfilling. I cannot say anything, but can feel Lex's breath on my face, followed by his lips kissing each eyelid in turn, then dropping down to my mouth. 

After a very sweet, soft kiss, his cheek is pressed to mine, and he whispers directly into my ear. "Does that frighten you, that I want that?" 

No matter what my head is screaming, my voice croaks out, "No. Well, maybe." 

I can feel him smile, his muscles stretching taut against my face. "That's okay. We don't have to deal with it now. But someday, do you think you might want that, too?" 

A smile of my own makes my cheekbone push harder against his. "Maybe. Yeah." 

"Good. I'm glad," he says, then pulls away and kisses me again. At last I open my eyes, because I can't stand not looking at his stark handsomeness. His grin reaches almost to the top of his head. "I never heard of a teenage boy who wasn't interested in fucking _something_ ," he continues, his gaze so warm that I can't fault him for calling me a boy, since, really, that _is_ what I am. I'm sure I blush anyway. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Anything," I answer, kicking myself immediately for my lack of circumspection. 

"Do you want to fuck Lana?" 

This leaves me genuinely stammering, as I have literally no idea what kind of reply he expects, nor do I know the answer to the question anymore. "Uh, gee, Lex... Maybe... I dunno..." 

I am suddenly grabbed into a close embrace, Lex's impressive chin tucked over my shoulder and his muscular chest jiggling with laughter against mine. "Don't panic, Clark. I was just asking." Hands practically pet my back, calming and arousing me all at once. "Let me change that to 'Have you _ever_ wanted to fuck Lana?', okay?" 

Hugging him back, I can't help chuckling as I admit, "Yes, I have. You guilted it out of me." 

"Do what you're best at, I always say." With one more squeeze, he pulls back and leans back on his hands, giving me an appraising look. Moments before it starts to make me feel like a baby chick in the sights of a hawk, he adds, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" 

The breeze shifts, or something, because I feel myself shiver. "Shut up, Lex." 

"No. I mean it. If you were a girl, I'd call you pretty." 

"Thanks a lot..." I answer, feeling the embarrassed blush creep up to my hairline. 

He pulls in his legs to cross under him and turns to me. "You're not a girl, though, are you?" His index finger traces the edge of my jaw, then runs down my throat and my chest to my stomach. Lifting his head, he looks me in the eye at last and says, almost with a purr in his voice, "Show me." 

I notice that I have self-consciously tucked my hands over my crotch and slammed my legs together. Cautiously, I move my hands and open my legs for him. Shivering again from entirely too much exposure, I follow his gaze. 

"You're not cut," he states, matter-of-factly. 

"What?" I understand his statement, but I'm stalling. 

His eyes meet mine gently. "Circumcised. You know what I mean." It seems like he wants me to look at him for comparison, but I can't--not yet. 

"They tried... They couldn't do it." I know that in this case, telling the truth obscures the facts just enough. When I'd still been young enough to shower with my dad, but old enough to be curious, he'd told me how the doctor's scalpel had shattered in his hands and given him a cut bad enough for the procedure to be abandoned. 

"Yeah, I'd always figured your dad to be the back-to-nature type," he sighs, and the issue goes away. "I like it. Kind of adds to the untouched quality of the whole package, you know?" 

"You think I'm untouched?" 

"I _know_ you're untouched," he replies, his designs on changing that fact evident in his voice, his eyes, his smile. "Damned shame, really." 

The hint of longing in the catch in his breath and the genuine admiration I'm feeling from him makes me bold. "You can have it, Lex. You can have it all..." All this talk about my penis has made me hard again, and I don't want to hold back any more. I lunge for him, taking care not to slide us both and the blanket off of the roof of the car. Flattening him against the surface by his shoulders, I kiss him hard and deep, rubbing myself against his thigh. 

My heart breaks when I feel his hands on my shoulders pushing me up, off, and away. "Wait, Clark. Wait a minute." 

"Why?" I wail. "Why do we have to wait? I want you now. You said it yourself: there's nobody around for miles. Nobody will know. Nobody will see. I need you to make me come tonight, Lex!" 

He silences me with a tender kiss. "Shhh, baby. I'll take care of you. We just need to take it easy, okay?" 

I'm not sure how I feel about being called baby, but coming from his lips, it sounds dirty and loving and possessive. "Let me touch you, Lex, please... It's all I want." I hope to God I'm not whining. 

"I guess if it's you doing me, nobody can accuse me of taking advantage of you, now, can they?" His smile is welcoming and arousing. "Come here," he invites, drawing me back down into his arms. 

We kiss for long, hot moments, so messily that I have to wipe off my face with the back of my hand when we finish. He breaks away and rolls onto his stomach underneath me. "What do I do, Lex? I've never done this before." 

"I didn't bring any supplies tonight, so I want you to listen very carefully. Don't even try to get inside my ass, okay? Just slide your cock up between my cheeks. I want to feel you come on my back. Can you do that?" 

I nod madly, even though he can't see it. His butt curves up toward me invitingly, and his legs spread to allow me to lie between them. My cock just _fits_ in the cleft, so I lie gently against his backside, pushing forward with my knees. 

"That's it," he encourages. "You don't have to jerk me off if you can't reach, but I'd like it if you did." 

Over and over I thrust my hips against his body, bringing my hard sex into constant contact with his soft, yielding bottom. I reach around his waist and find his cock, at which I'd studiously avoided even _looking_ earlier. It feels oddly naked without a foreskin, and I'm almost afraid I'll hurt him if I stroke him too hard. "Is that okay?" I manage to whisper as I get into a rhythm pattern. 

"Yeah," he says over his shoulder, since he's leaning one ear on his crossed arms. "Keep doing that--good." 

My butt is a little cold wagging around in the night air, but Lex's is where I think I want to stay for a very long time. "Oh, God, man. How did you know? I mean, where did you..." 

"Asses are like opinions, Clark. Everybody's got one. They can't all be perfect like yours." 

"Shut up and let me do this, okay?" 

He gives a single chuckle, making his shoulders quake gently. "Don't let me stop you. Oh, shit." 

"What?" I ask, almost ready to stop, but then I feel something hot and thick and wet spread over my hand. "Oh, God, Lex--did you just come? Did I do that?" 

After a few deep groans, he answers, "Yes, Clark. Thank you. That was pretty good. How are you doing back there?" 

I just made Lex come. Holy crap. I can't see for a moment, then suddenly all I can sense is the clench of his cheeks around my dick, and I feel like I am somewhere up around Orion's Belt. When I can feel Lex and the car underneath me again, I am murmuring over and over, "Oh, jeez--oh, Lex--oh, God, oh, God, oh, God..." Grinding to a halt, I just lie there for a minute and breathe. 

"You okay, Clark?" something asks me from far away. 

"Never better in my entire _life_ , Lex!" I feel a huge shit-eating grin plaster itself to my face. 

"You're welcome. So you want to get off or what?" 

"Just did. Thank you." 

"Very funny, Clark. Just sit back or something. You're heavy." 

With arms that feel like they've pumped a semi, I push off of him and sit back on my heels. Surveying the damage, I run my finger through the puddle of come on his back, then stick it in my mouth. "Man, that was good..." 

"I'm glad. You want to clean me up a little?" 

"Shit! Sorry!" I grab the corner of the blanket and wipe off his back. "Is that okay?" 

He sits up at last, stretching. "Fine, Clark. I'll have to have this blanket laundered anyway," he mentions, indicating the stain beneath him. 

"Wait... We just had sex, didn't we?" 

"Congratulations. Technically, you're not a virgin anymore." 

"Technically?" I look at him stupidly. 

Giving me a warm smile, he explains, "Nothing got penetrated, so you've still got a ways to go. Can you wait for that?" 

I count backwards in my head. "A month and a half? Sure." We sit there staring at each other for a couple of heartbeats. "What now?" 

"Kiss me, Clark." Practically jumping into his arms, I do just that, and, avoiding the wet spots in the blanket, we settle back down onto the roof of the car, where a soulful love song is seeping through from the radio. "Do you need to get home?" 

"Not yet. I'm still enjoying the view." I look into his eyes and see him smile before he bends in to kiss me until the next song starts. 

I learned two things tonight: 

Lex Luthor likes moonbathing. 

And so do I. 

**THE END**


End file.
